The rising prevalence of diabetes parallels the rise in obesity in the U.S. The prevention of weight gain and promotion of weight loss using novel approaches among people with diabetes is needed to reduce the morbidity and mortality associated with obesity. Obesity and diabetes encompass several body-mind relationships in bidirectional interactions such that hyperglycemia may adversely affect mood, and depressed mood may contribute to poor eating habits, physical inactivity, and further weight gain. Intervention techniques that enhance mindful self-awareness improve mental and physical well being and may improve diabetes self- management and weight control. Therefore, the purpose of this study is to evaluate the impact of a mindfulness meditation-based intervention compared to a standard diabetes education intervention among overweight/obese adults aged 35-65 years with type 2 diabetes for e 1 year (n=70). Participants will be randomly assigned to either a 10-week group-based mindful approach to treatment that focuses on mindful meditation, mindful eating, and mindful practice of body awareness and satiety cues or to a standard 10-week, group-based intervention that meets the nutritional standards of care for people with diabetes. The impact of the interventions on weight, glycemic control (HbA1c and fasting plasma glucose), insulin sensitivity, dietary intake, physical activity, depression, anxiety and self-efficacy will be determined and compared at 10-weeks post-intervention and at 1-month and 3-month follow-up. The role of mindful meditation in mediating changes in outcomes will be explored. The findings from this study will enable educators and clinicians to determine potentially modifiable determinants of obesity and more effective techniques for enhancing weight control in a growing segment of the U.S. population. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A state of mindfulness may be beneficial in improving weight and glycemic control in adults with diabetes, since stress can contribute to high blood glucose and poor eating habits. The effect of a mindfulness-based education program compared to a standard nutrition education program will be compared and evaluated. The findings from this study will enable educators and clinicians to develop more effective education programs for adults with diabetes in both clinical and community settings.